


Mimi's Truth.

by Llamaonfire



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Death, Not Slash, Sad, Short, not ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamaonfire/pseuds/Llamaonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know how John was about Julia's death, but we never stop to think about Mimi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mimi's Truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired By a dialog from Harry potter and the deathly hollows.   
> Tumblr post with the scene: http://gaylock.tumblr.com/post/67313036669/brigwife-welcometonewrome

The news came in that day, about a woman who had beat the dust. The policeman didn’t notice that she was crossing there, a bunch of people stood and stared, but she was no longer there. The news reached her son’s hear that night. “She died” was all he hear from his aunt's mouth, sending him into a fit of giggles. “you’re joking, where is she?”

 

“dead” he heard again.

 

This time his face grew cold, his body somehow making it’s way to his own room, closing the door before melting down in the center of small room.

 

So many questions, so many memories, so many thoughts rushed through his young mind. His mother, how could she not be here anymore? He had just said goodbye to her in the garden this afternoon. There she was, in his memory, smiling and waving, telling him that she would come over later that day for supper. She wasn’t always there before and just now, that she was slowly becoming closer to John again, now that she was more of a constant presence in his everyday life, she was to be taken away, again. Only this time it was forever.

 

Everything reminded him of her now. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, television, movies, the news, most of all music. Music was what hurt him the most, because the songs he had always listen to and loved now came stabbing him in the back, full of hurtful, loving memories.  

 

Soon it was time for his mother servise. He didn’t want to go.

 

“John it’s not an option” Mimi shouted from the kitchen.

 

“Then what was all that good fighting against the nazis for?! If we are just gonna live in a bloody dictatorship?!” Quick on his tongue he shouted back, turning on the bed.

 

Mimi sighed, cleaning her hands before she walked up the stairs. “John, don’t be dramatic.” She said opening the door to find John was crying again.

 

“You just don’t bloody understand?!” He spat.

 

She sighed, rubbing her forehead as she walked closer to John, sitting on the edge of his bed. “Yes I do. Life is not meant to be lived in grief, though. You are young, you can’t let the end of her life be the end of your’s.”

 

John’s body, tensed up, making him sit in a fetal position. “But how, mimi?! She is…. was my mum.” His voice cracked at the word “was”, as he reminded himself of his lost.   

 

“Life is like that John.” She said looking at her nephew, calmly.

 

“How do _you_ bloody know?!” He cursed heartlessly at his aunty.

  
Mimi looked down, chuckling sadly as she played with her wedding ring (which she wore despite her husband’s death) looking up at John, sighing before speaking in a broken, but composed tone. “Because, John, you didn’t just lose a mother that day.” She paused, looking down. “I lost my sister.”


End file.
